Starting Over
by IloveFrey
Summary: Sage and her twin sister Rosemary move to Japan to live with their Aunt. There they shall meet fruits basket cast and learn the Sohma family curse and maybe they'll find a solution to it...
1. First School Day

Starting Over Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters. I own the  
characters that are not in the original Fruits Basket manga or anime.  
  
I woke with a yawn still on my lips and my twin sister; Rosemary yelling in my ear to get up.  
  
"Sage! Get your ass out of bed! Today we start our new school!" Rosie pulls off my bed covers and starts jumping on my bed.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up Rosie! I only wanted to sleep little more blissful minutes. Is that so hard to ask for?" She gives me a look of utter disgust and I groan and start to put on my lame uniform. I notice that my sister is already dressed and is now heading out our bedroom door. How lame is this? Having to wear a stupid uniform and go to this stupid Japanese school! Why in earth did my mom send me and Rosie to live with our Aunt in Japan?! When I'm done brooding I head into the kitchen where Aunt Celeste and Rosie are eating.  
  
"Ah, Sage it's good to see that you're up. How did you sleep?" My dear Auntie asked me, yea dear Auntie that only came once a year to visit us to teach us Japanese because that's all she'll speak to you.  
  
"Oh just find Aunt Celeste and you how did you sleep?" I grab a piece of toast and start munching on it.  
  
"Hmm that's good well come on girls I have to drive you to school." My Aunt totally doesn't listen to me. I look over at Rosie and she shrugs her shoulders, whatever it's not like I care what she had to say.  
  
We all pile up into this small car that could barely fit two people let alone three. Then we just get dropped off in front of this school and before I can say anything dear Auntie is already driving off.  
  
"Well, isn't this just great?" I say sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on Sage it's going to be a brand new adventure! Now let's try to find the office so we can get our class schedules!" My sister smiled this way to bright smile for me. I'm really not a morning person unlike my sister who's always Ms. Sunshine...ugh.  
  
"Ok well, let's find someone who can tell us where to go. I look around and I see someone staring at me so I decide to head over to him.  
  
"Ok, but who?" I start walking towards the orange head freak that's looking at me and my sister.  
  
"Hey orange haired guy come here for a second!" He looks around and try's to run off, but I grab his arm before he can run off.  
  
"What the hell do you want?! Let go of my arm!!" He practically growls or should I say hisses at us. I roll my eyes.  
  
"Listen since you found me and my sister to be so fascinating I decided that you can show us where the office is. Since you must have noticed that we are new here." I tighten my grip on his arm while he continues to send me death glares.  
  
"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior let me introduce ourselves I'm Rosemary Woods, but you can call me Rose. And this is my sister Sage Woods. Sage you can let go of his arm now." I look over at this orange haired guy and tug his arm tighter before I let go of him. He starts to walk away.  
  
"Hey where are you going, Rosie why did you make me let go of his arm?! Now we have no idea where to go!" I sigh and look around for another person to help us.  
  
"Hello there!" I turn and see this young girl with brown hair and blue-green eyes.  
  
"Um, hi there." I look behind her and see the orange haired guy, and a sliver haired guy with gorgeous violet eyes.  
  
"Hi! My name is Rosemary Woods, but you can call me Rose and this is my sister Sage Woods. We just moved here and we can't seem to find the office to get our schedules can you please direct us there?" My ever polite sister says this to these three strangers.  
  
"Oh excuse me for not introducing myself! My name is Tohru Honda and this is Kyo Sohma motioning to the orange haired guy and this is Yuki Sohma pointing to the guy with sliver hair, who has the most beautiful face, and violet eyes. And yes I would love to show you the office!" Tohru said this while smiling this big cheerful smile; I mentally groan; why is every one so damn cheerful in the morning?!  
  
"Thank-you so much Ms. Honda, it's so very kind and thoughtful of you to do this!" My sister mirrors Tohru's smile while I roll my eyes.  
  
"Oh it's not problem at all, trust me! Come on let's get your schedules." I follow Tohru and my sister and Yuki and Kyo are behind me. We get our class schedules and I find out that I and Rosie are all in Tohru's classes along with Yuki and Kyo. When we get there the teacher has the 'bright' idea for Rosie and me to introduce ourselves and tell a little about our lives.  
  
"Hi! My name is Rosemary Woods, but you can call me Rose if you want. I just moved here from America to live with my Aunt. So far Japan is very interesting, but I'm still not all used to all of the culture so I'm sorry if I say something rude or in polite! I'm really looking forward to being your new classmate." The teacher looks to me and I guess it's my turn to go.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sage Woods and yes Rosie and I are twins. I moved here from New York City in America, with Rosie to live with our Aunt. Hmm well that's all I feel comfortable with telling you so thanks for trying to pay attention." I look around the classroom and once again my eyes are drawn to Yuki Sohma. I look to my sister and see that she's also looking to Yuki with a very happy look in her eyes.  
"Very good girls now if you would take a seat, Rose Woods you can sit next to Ms. Honda and Sage Woods you may sit next to Yuki Sohma." I give my sister's hand a squeeze before I head over to my new seat.  
  
I sit down while ignoring these three girls who are giving me death glares. The teacher then begins this long lecture about something while I was not really paying attention. I get bored so I decide to check out everyone's auras. You can find a lot of information from someone's aura. You can tell what emotions they are feeling or just what kind of person they are. It all has to deal with colors. Some really powerful auras carry music on them. My family is ones that have music notes on them, but only other witches or people who are highly sensitive can hear it. Yea my wonderful family full of witches; my Aunt actually is a very powerful healer witch. My mom who is my Aunt's sister can chant spells, spells of destruction that is. Anyway I decide to look at Yuki's aura and whoa what do I see?! He has two auras? That makes no sense! I look at the other Sohma and low and behold he has two auras too. I'm really freaking out right now.  
  
I decide to send my sister a mental message. Which is just like sending her on of my thoughts; hopefully she won't have her wall up now and I can send her one.  
  
Rosie? I have some strange news.  
  
Sage, what is it? I'm trying to concentrate on the lecture.  
  
Rosie look at the Sohma boy's auras what do you see?  
  
Holy mother! They have two auras? What is going on here?  
  
I have no idea, Rosie I tried to read the auras, but I can't get a read on them. They are clouded over. They are like our auras when we want to make sure no one will notice anything. I don't think they know what they are doing though. This is very confusing. Do you think we should tell Aunt Celeste?  
  
I don't think she would know what to do, Sage. She's just a healer witch. Healers don't specialize with auras do they? I think we should try to figure this out ourselves.  
  
But how should we do that Rosie? What do you suggest we do just become instant friends with them and ask why they have two auras? That's if they even know what an aura is.  
  
Well, we have to try. We have to become great friends fast.  
  
Please Rosie those Sohmas' are cold can't you feel it? I think their only friend is that Tohru girl.  
  
Well, then Sage we'll become friends with Tohru and then friends with the Sohmas. We have a plan then right?  
  
Yea I guess. What do we have to lose? Bye sis I'll talk to you at lunch.  
  
Bye Sage. 


	2. Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters  
Try to forgive my horrid grammar and spelling-have mercy-( and I hope you like my story! Also I don't know much about the Japanese culture so you'll have to humor me. Thanks for reading!!  
  
Finally the teacher stopped his lecture for lunch. I grab Rosie's hand and we head out to the courtyard where the rest of the kids are sitting.  
  
"Well, Sage where do you think we should sit?" I look over the students and once again see myself drawn to Yuki Sohma. I don't see Tohru anywhere though.  
  
"Hello Rose and Sage!" I hear that ever cheerful voice behind me and I know its Tohru. I turn around and see her with two people that I recognize them from my class.  
  
"Hi Tohru, it's great to see you again!" My sister says while matching Tohru's bright smile with one of her own. What is it with all these happy people?  
  
"Hi Tohru, what's new with you since this morning?" I say this without a smile and my sister pinches me.  
  
"Nothing, thanks for asking. Oh hey I totally forgot to introduce you guys to my friends. This is Hana, motioning to a girl with long dark hair and violet eyes. And this is Uo pointing to a girl with long blonde hair and a tough look to her face. (I know that's their nicknames but go with the flow please same with all the rest of the people who I don't give their full name for. Thanks!) Guys this is Rose Woods and her sister Sage Woods."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." My sister says this while I just nod my head in agreement.  
  
"Do you guys want to sit with us?" Tohru asks us in a polite, but friendly voice.  
  
"Sure, that would be great Tohru." I say this with-shock- an actual smile on my face. Yuki sits with Tohru and so does the other Sohma so that means the plan can get started.  
  
"Great come along and follow me." Tohru leads us to her table and sitting there is Yuki, Kyo and two other boys I don't recognize one with white hair on top and black hair on bottom he also has grey eyes, the other with blonde hair and has a very bouncy looking attitude.  
  
"Hi everyone! This is Sage Woods and Rose Woods. Guys this is Haru Sohma pointing to the white haired guy and this one are Momji Sohma." I raise my eyebrows at this more Sohma's? I sit down with my sister beside me and Tohru on the other side of me.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking what's with all the Sohma's? Are you guys all related or is that just a common last name here in Japan?" I ask this while checking out the new Sohma's auras and surprise, surprise Haru actually has three auras and Momji has two auras like Yuki and Kyo. Right now I'm feeling very perplexed.  
  
"We are all related, cousins. " Haru is the one who says this and man does he have a sexy voice; I bet he would make a great singer. He does have the whole bad boy look down and I know girls would go crazy over him in America especially if he were a rocker.  
  
"Really, you guys must have an extensive family tree. That's very fascinating; my family is pretty small I have one Aunt and a mother oh and my twin sister here of course." I smile at my sister.  
  
"Yes it is a very large family." Yuki was the one who said this and I try very hard not to drop my jaw as he looks my way. Man that boy could be a model, hell he already is one with those looks.  
  
"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I ask the table.  
  
"It depends we hang out mostly with our friends." I think Hana said that one there.  
  
"That's fun." My sister said that while she kept on giving me a look like what are you doing? I just smile at her.  
  
"What did you do for fun when you lived in America?" Haru said this and once again I noticed his three auras. I really couldn't make sense of this whole Sohma deal and it was about to kill me!  
  
"Well, I was in a band called Merciful Curse. I was the lead vocalist and it was really a lot of fun. I miss my friends from the band a lot. I read a lot of Greek Mythology I find all of that very fascinating." My eyes start to water as I remember my good friends from my band.  
  
"That's really cool think you could sing a song for us later?" I believe it was Tohru who said that, but I was starting to get a headache so I wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"Maybe I'm not sure I'm ready for it."  
  
"What did you do for fun Rose?" I really have no idea who said that right now my head was pounding and I felt like I was going to pass out any second now.  
  
"I wrote a lot of the bands lyrics with my sister and I write a lot of poetry. I also play the piano and violin. " My sister was a genius when it came to the piano she could play with so much grace. She's so talented when it comes to writing also. Her witch powers are advanced also. She actually knows how to control her powers unlike me. She knows her strong points when it comes to her powers. She's a mind scanner. Rosie can go into almost anyone's mind and help them remember or forget something. Rosie can read some people's minds. It's really amazing what she can do, all I can do is read auras.  
  
"That's all very interesting." Once again I don't know who's saying what. I really feel faint. My head is spinning. I try to stand up. But I fall right back down into my chair luckily no one noticed. I don't know what's going on in front of me all I see is in a haze. I think I see everyone get up so I try, but I seem to not be able to move. I think I hear someone near me calling my name. I sense only two presences near me; my sister's and a male.  
  
"Sage, honey can you hear me? The nurse is on the way don't try to move I'm right here with you and so is Haru Sohma." I hear this I think my sister is saying this over and over or that's what it seems like in my mind. I start to lean and fall over to my right side. I fall into something and I hear a poof. I open my eyes and I see a cow standing before me. Then all I see is blackness.  
  
Hey I hoped you liked my chapter!! And hopefully I'll get some reviews! ( I'll try to update soon that is if I can get my computer to work properly!  
Thanks again for reading! 


	3. Sohma's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story that means a lot that someone read  
it! ( Hope you guys like this new chapter!  
  
I opened my eyes and what do I see before me? Some weird lady with her face WAY to close to mine.  
  
"Um excuse me, but could you please get your face away from mine?" I try to sit up, but I find that I can't.  
  
"Oh, Sage, are you ok? You scared me so badly." Then that's when I start to remember what happened. And Haru turning into a cow...holy shit what the hell is going on here, this makes no sense was I hallucinating? I'll have to ask Rosie if she saw anything strange; best to play it like I don't remember what happened for now.  
  
"Rosie? Where am I? What happened to me?" I look around my room that I'm in and I seem to be in a small cot in a room that's very plain looking; white walls with boring looking tiles.  
  
"You're in the nurse's office. You passed out in lunch. I think the nurse said that you were dehydrated. "I look at the woman who had her face near mine and she nods her head.  
  
"Um, nurse could you please leave the room for a minute or two I need to talk to my sister." I ask her politely.  
  
"Sure I'll be right back, now drink your water you need to get your strength back actually it wouldn't hurt for you to have some orange juice; I'll go get that for you." The nurse leaves the room and I'm alone with my sister.  
  
"Rosie did you see what I saw?" I ask her in a quiet voice not really sure how to go about this subject.  
  
"Haru turning into a cow; yes I saw that and I saw him change back." My eyes widen at this statement.  
  
"What is going on here? Why did he change? I'm so confused." I grab my water and start to drink it feeling better already.  
  
"Yea I'm as confused as you are, but we're going to meet up with the Sohma's later with Tohru." I drink a lot more water finishing up the glass.  
  
"Oh that's good; how much longer until schools over?" I ask her as the nurse comes in with a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Drink this up and you should feel better. And school is over in two hours. I want you to drink this juice and one more glass of water then get some rest. Your sister can stay for two more minutes." Then she leaves the room to go into her office. I start to drink the juice feeling a lot better. Rosie pours me another glass of water.  
  
"You know Sage you really scared me. I had no idea what happened. I was so worried about you." I lower my head.  
  
"I know Rosie and I'm so sorry I worried you." I finish up my juice and water feeling good enough to sit up.  
  
"No need to apologize. Just drink more water!" I smile at that. The nurse comes back in and says it's time for Rosie to leave and we say goodbye and she leaves promising to pick me up after school. I turn over trying to sleep, but I can't get over that fact that Haru turned into a cow. I was feeling so confused so I decided to just close my eyes and try to sleep. Before I know it I'm drifting into sleep.  
  
"Should I shake her awake Ms.Woods?" I think that was Yuki saying that.  
  
"No, just let her sleep a little more, a minute or two she looks so peaceful." I open my eyes awake fully now.  
  
"Hey sis." I whisper opening my eyes slowly and stretching my arms out. I get up and pull my long white hair into a pony tail.  
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" My sister asks me helping me get my school bag.  
  
"Very good the juice helped and so did my little nap. I dreamed of the ocean. It was very nice. So should we get going?" I see Momji, Haru, Kyo, and Tohru standing in the doorway. Yuki was standing next to Rosie.  
  
"Yes, let's head over to my house where we can talk about the incident there." Yuki says this in a polite voice.  
  
"Ok let's go." I grab my bag and I follow Yuki and my sister out. We walk out of the school and head on this path through the woods. No one was talking through the walk and it was beginning to bother me so I thought I would make some light conversation.  
  
"So Tohru how do you fit into all of this; I checked your aura out and it not like the Sohma's auras yours is a bright yellow color with a warm feeling to it. So if you don't mind if I ask why you're on this path with us? I mean what's a young girl like you doing here? Wait a second do you live with Yuki? Oh my. I can't imagine living in a house with boy's man who would you talk to about private stuff that you can't talk about with boys? Talk about a nightmare" I start walking a little faster eager to get to the house when I see Tohru blushing fiercely.  
  
"Sage! God when will you ever learn that it's NONE of our business what other people are doing?! Sometimes I think you just open your mouth and words tumble out! That was very rude and I'm not even sure that you know it. Well I'm going to have to blame it on the fact that you were just sick. Now apologize to Tohru!" I look down as if I'm feeling ashamed, but I'm not I really do think its very silly for a girl to be living with boys.  
  
"Sorry Tohru my words do just seem to fall out. I feel so bad please forgive me even though I know it may seem unforgivable." I know I was laying it on thick. But hey it wouldn't hurt.  
  
"I forgive you." Tohru says and I see this house coming into view.  
  
"Thanks Tohru, so guys hey is this the house?" I look at the house; it seems rather small I wonder just how many people live here.  
  
"Yes, welcome to my home." Yuki said this and I couldn't help, but notice my sister's eyes being drawn to his just as mine were. Man I think she's head over heels in love. Damn I can't compete with my sister for a guy; I love her too much. So with that I gave up my dreams with ever being with lovely Yuki. Man was he sexy though.  
  
"My flower is home!!" A man comes out and sees us and just drops his jaw.  
  
"Shigure, this is Sage Woods and her sister Rosemary Woods. They saw Haru turn into a cow." Yuki said this while Shigure was checking out my body. I hit him on the head as he was checking out my boobs.  
  
"Please control your perverted thoughts around me." I said this while he was rubbing his head.  
  
"Can we go in now? I think they should know now." Haru said this and wow I keep on forgetting about his voice. Too bad he's gay. Or at least he likes Yuki, who knows maybe I can lead him away from that...I smile as I think of that. It would be like leading a cow. I start laughing at my stupid joke and everyone stares at me.  
  
"Oh um yea...so let's go in." I say while everyone was looking. We all get in and sit down.  
  
"Tell me have you guys ever heard about the Chinese zodiac legend?" Shigure asks me and Rosie.  
  
"The one about the banquet; yea me and Rosie used to act it out with our friends when we had nothing to do. I always ended up as the cow and Rosie the rat because we used to always be the same thing so we had to compromise. Why what does this have to do with anything?" I look at everyone trying to figure this out.  
  
"Well, whenever someone in our family is hugged by someone of the opposite sex we turn into one of those animals. See we are possessed by those spirits." I nod my head.  
  
"That explains the two auras, but why does Haru have three?" Everyone raises their eyebrows when I say this.  
  
"When Haru gets mad he changes personalities and we call that black Haru. So that may be why he has what three auras? What are auras anyway?" Shigure asks me.  
  
"They are the colors around a person that indicate what kind of person they are and what they are feeling at the moment. It's not the best way to describe it, but it's the only way to describe it to someone without the gift." I explain.  
  
"The gift; what the hell would that be?" Kyo starts to say.  
  
"It's a simple way to describe talents that a witch would have." Rosie says. I raise my eyebrows she just plainly told them that we are witches.  
  
"You guys are witches?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yes, now we both know each others secrets. So that means we are all going to have to trust each other. But now I need to know how Ms. Honda fits into all of this. How can I be sure that we can trust her with our secret? It's extremely hard to live as a witch even with no one knowing what we are." I said carefully as if I were facing a group of lions. Kyo stands up and lunges at me.  
  
"You can trust her with anything!! And it doesn't matter how she fits into this!!" He starts to punch me and I fling him off me and throw him into the yard. He continues to try to attack me while I keep on blocking his attacks.  
  
"You know you would be a brilliant fighter if you didn't let your emotions control you." I push him down and let his head fall on a rock.  
  
"Damn you! What did you do that for?!" He gets up and starts cursing at me.  
  
"What is your problem? You lunge at me and try to beat the shit out of me then you yell at me for defending myself? Then you have the NERVE to ask me what I did that for?! Just because you're madly in love with Tohru and I ask a simple question does not mean you can beat me up!" I slap him across the face. Then turn around to see everyone looking at me.  
  
"Um hey everyone enjoy the show?" I see Rosie looking at me with disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"Sage you really shouldn't have beat him up now his pride is hurt. You must learn to be more lenient on people like him. Now I think we should go before we cause more damage and Sage I think we can trust Tohru so let's just head out okay?" Rosie says this to me.  
  
"Fine, I just want to try something real quick." I grab Kyo and hug him. I hear a poof and see a cat." I smile; amused to see that he was the cat.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" He hisses at me.  
  
"Just making sure I wasn't going crazy. Thanks for leading me your body!" I start to laugh and grab Rosie's arm and start to head home leaving the Sohma family completely bewildered and that's just the way I like to leave people.  
  
Hey guys! Sorry I think this chapter sucked, but I tried my best!! I hope  
you liked it! I'm going to be gone for a week so I won't be able to  
update, but as soon as I get back I will! PROMISE! Bye bye! 


	4. Characters Profiles

Hey I decided that this chapter I'll do the character profiles for Sage and Rosemary.  
  
Sage Woods  
Born: Was born in New York City on April 13.  
Hair color: white with natural red highlights in it  
Eye color: violet with sparks of grey in them  
Hobbies: singing, writing, and reading all the information she can find on Greek mythology. Also while she was growing up she took martial arts with her sister so they could be prepared for anything. Needless to say that they are both brilliant with it.  
  
Rosemary Woods  
Born: in New York City on April 13.  
Hair color: white with natural red highlights in it  
Eye color: violet with sparks of green in them  
Hobbies: writing, playing piano and violin, the piano being her favorite. And practicing martial arts whenever she gets a chance.  
  
Well I hope this answered any questions that you guys might have had. And  
I'll try to update more to the story soon! 


	5. Vision

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on the last one...I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And to everyone who read my story and just didn't review, in case there were any. Well I hope you guys like this  
new chapter!  
  
When we get back to our house I see a note that Aunt left us.  
Dear Girls,  
I had to go and help some people in another town so I won't  
be home tonight; there is some food in the fridge.  
Aunt Celeste.  
  
"Great. Rosie can you check what's in the fridge? I'm starving right now, all that excitement at the Sohma house really brought up my hunger." I look at her and she's just sitting at the table with her hands folded and her eyes looking distant. Then she starts to gasp and she looks in pain. I rush to her side knowing what is happening. She's getting a vision.  
  
"Rosie, honey shh its ok. " I try to calm her down, but there's nothing you can do when someone is having a vision. She stops gasping for air and her eyes are filled with tears. Before I know it she's crying hysterically. I don't know how to handle this. I suddenly wish my father was here. He was the one that Rosie inherited these visions from. Funny thing is that we didn't get a vision about him leaving us. I see her eyes become more focused and I know that she's coming out of it.  
  
"Oh Sage it was horrid what happened to the Sohma family. I saw it all. I saw the spirits take form into the baby's body. I was the baby. I felt the evil zodiac animal take into my body. It was short of killing me. Oh Sage we have to help the Sohma family get rid of their curse. I can't bear the thought of another poor baby getting possessed by one of the zodiac animals." I just sort of stare at her; I don't know how I'm supposed to take this in. How are you supposed to react when you find out that some of your classmates are cursed and whenever they are hugged by someone of the opposite sex they change into an animal? Then you see your sister locked in a horrible vision. Then when she gets out of it she tells you that we have to help this Sohma family and she tells me how the curse sort of works.  
  
"Ok Rosie if you want to help them we will, but how exactly are we going to help them? Mind you we are only small time witches. We have the potential to become stronger, but we are untrained. We know no witches that could train us. So how do you think we should go by to solve this curse? I'm up for anything you need me to do."  
  
"Well, first I think I should explain my theory on the Sohma family curse." Rosie said.  
  
"Okay, explain away." I sit down on the couch while Rosie sits across from me.  
  
"Ok, so I believe that each of the Sohma's who are involved on the curse is possessed by one of the Chinese zodiac animals. I believe these beings that posses them are just evil old spirits. So maybe a way to get rid of them is to exorcise those evil beings. But I know that it won't be easy. The beings are extremely old and powerful and most likely angry and bored. They will be very hard to get rid of. And then where would we put them? We have to figure this entire problem out." I roll this around in my head. It's very hard to accept even though I saw some of the Sohma's transform.  
  
"Well, I'm ready for anything. You do know that we will have to work closely to the Sohma family right? There could be a lot of small information that could be vital to this 'project'. And with that I'm going to bed because I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." I get up and stretch and hug my sister than head straight to bed. And as soon as I lay my head on my pillow I'm sleeping.  
  
I dream of my father. I dream of his hearty laughter, his kind words, and his red beard. I dream of the day when he left me and my family. Without even a warning he was gone. I was at school with Rosie. We were only in fifth grade. That was six years ago. I was eleven years old. I didn't know what to think. I came home to find my mother crying on the ground. Her beautiful white hair was a mess. I hugged her and tried to comfort her. She pushed me to the ground and yelled saying my father left because of me. It was all my fault. I asked her why. She said because he only wanted one daughter. He only wanted Rose. Since I was born later he didn't want me. He wanted to give me away, but I pleaded for you. My mother cursed at me. She was convinced that he had left because he only wanted one daughter. I think that's when I started to hate my mother and father with a passion. We never heard from my father again. My mother pretended I didn't exist. I would steal money from her so I could buy clothes. I was an outcast in my own family. Rosie tried to help me, but she was weak. My mother wasn't going to allow me to continue martial arts, but dear Auntie said it was tradition and that she could still act like I wasn't there. I remember that she said that Sage could ride a bus so you wouldn't have to see her. I cried when I heard that. That was the last time I cried for my mother. I hate everyone in my family except for Rosie and the only reason I don't hate her is because when my mother ignored me she would see me and comfort me. My sister never forgot me. I vowed that I would spare Rosie the pain I went through.  
  
Hey guys! Sorry the chapter was so short, but I thought that was a good place to stop. I really hope that you are enjoying my little fanfiction  
here. Well, if you liked it review please! And if you didn't like it review and tell me some ways that I may make it better! Ok that's all for  
now! Bye bye! 


	6. Lunch Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters!  
  
Hey, hey! How's everyone doing? Ok here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, that means a lot to me! Oh and this wasn't clear before Sage and Rosemary are 16 yrs. old. I  
think in the earlier chapter I screwed some numbers up. Sorry!!  
  
"Sage get up it's time to go to school." Rosie wakes me up from my memories; the bad and the very few good.  
  
"Kay, just give me a second to get dressed." I get all my stuff on and try to look presentable by putting my white hair up in a bun. Actually it looks like I got some more red in them while I was sleeping. I grab some breakfast and see that my Aunt still isn't home.  
  
"Ready to go to school?" Rose asks me.  
  
"Yes, let's go. Our first day was dramatic enough I wonder what will happen on our second day." We head out the door and start to walk to school. We get there and see Tohru and Yuki standing by the gate waiting for us.  
  
"Hello everyone!" My sister smiles and waves to them; while I'm asking the gods for a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hi." I say to them my voice groggy because I'm so tired right now.  
  
"Hello Sage and Rose." Yuki says this and my sister blushes not enough for anyone to really notice unless they were looking for it.  
  
"Hey guys! How are you today?" Tohru says with this huge smile.  
  
"Hey, um we have an idea about you know what. Can we meet after school to talk about this?" Rosie asks. Yuki raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, meet us after school here at the gate. We can go back to my house." Yuki replies and looks as if he's going to leave so I decide to ask another uncomfortable question, haha my specialty there.  
  
"Yuki, who exactly to you live with?" I raise my eyebrows as if daring him to do something.  
  
"I live with Shigure, Kyo, and Ms. Honda here." I start to laugh really hard because now it makes a lot of sense why all the guys are drooling over her. She's probably the only girl they can get in contact with. Man I'm laughing so hard that my eyes start to water. I'm totally picturing her living there. Oh god this is too funny.  
  
"Oh man, excuse me for laughing. I think I'm going to head into class now. See you guys later." I head up to class by myself because Rosie I think wanted to talk to Yuki. Yea she's really crushing on him. Me I think he's just another hot guy. I personally wouldn't date him because he's so boring. He really doesn't have a personality that I can see, but I probably shouldn't judge to quickly.  
  
Before I can get into my classroom someone taps me on my shoulder to stop me. I turn around and who do I see? Why Haru Sohma standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Why did you stop me?" I ask him and he replies in that sexy voice of his. Man could he ever be a singer. I really have to get him to try and sing with me once.  
  
"I was just, um yea never mind." He says. I shrug my shoulders.  
  
"Okay well, if that's it I only have a couple minutes before I need to go into class and I need to talk to the teacher, so bye." I turn around and start to walk away when I hear him call my name.  
  
"Sage, wait a second that wasn't what I wanted to say." I walk back to him and see on his face that he's extremely nervous. I once again try to read on of his auras, but no such luck.  
  
"Okay so what did you want to say?" I ask him while I'm trying desperately to stay awake.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we could get together sometime..." He says carefully and I widen my eyes.  
  
"Sure, today I'm meeting Yuki at the gates after school. Do you want to come along?" I see something in his eyes cloud over as I say Yuki's name. I wonder what's wrong. I reach out to his face, but luckily I realize what I'm doing and snatch my hand away.  
  
"Yea, I'll meet you at the gates after school." Then he walks off. I shake my head trying to get rid of all thoughts of Haru and his voice. I go to class and get my work that I missed from yesterday. Then I sit down at my desk and try to concentrate on catching up on my work since I still had a couple minutes until class started.  
  
I see my sister enter the room laughing. And I see Yuki behind her with a smile on his face. Man that boy was sexy. I hope he can figure out his feelings. I see him look at my sister with longing in his eyes, but also confusion. I believe he thinks that he loves Tohru and since he's attracted to Rosie it confuses him.  
  
Class starts and Rosie is still glowing. I decide to send her a mental message real quick.  
  
Rosie you are practically glowing what happened this morning?  
  
Nothing, Sage. I look over and see her blushing.  
  
Rose you like Yuki don't you? I check her aura and yupe she has a crush.  
  
Oh do shut up Sage. I don't want anyone to know okay?  
  
Okay I won't tell anyone. See you at lunch.  
  
The lunch bell rings and I head over to the table where Haru is sitting and I sit next to him. I see his face get a little blush on it. I also notice that Rosie is walking with Yuki with a great big smile on her face. I wave and smile to her. Tohru, Kyo, Uo, Hana, and Momji come and sit down while Yuki and Rosie are walking around the yard.  
  
"So how's your day going Haru?" I ask him, but before he can answer this very good-looking boy comes up to me.  
  
"Hey, there hottie. What are you doing tonight?" I roll my eyes and turn my back on him.  
  
"HEY nobody turns there back on me!" He reaches towards me, but before he can touch me Haru jumps up and punches the guy.  
  
"Don't you ever try to touch her you arrogant fool!!" Haru is screaming at the top of his lungs while beating this stupid guy to a pulp. I watch this with an amused expression on my face. I then decide it's enough and grab Haru's hand before he can deliver another punch.  
  
"Haru, I think he learned his lesson. Come on let's go eat." I see him calm down and we sit down while everyone is watching us. I see the principle come over and I mentally sigh.  
  
"Mr.Sohma and Ms. Woods just what exactly happened here?"  
  
Okay guys that's it! Hope you liked it! I want to give a special thanks  
to BigHearted Fan and to Jess you guys helped me a bunch!! I'll try to  
update soon! Please review! 


End file.
